Still Just Friends?
by hudmelsonberry
Summary: It's two weeks after the wedding that never was and all Blaine can think about was the night he spent with Kurt. He knows he can't be "just friends" with him anymore, but what happens when Blaine calls Kurt and Adam answers?


I'm still on a high from last night's episode so I'm sorry if none of this makes any sense, I wrote it at 1AM. It's also my first attempt at anything overtly sexual so please be kind

* * *

It's been two weeks since the wedding and Blaine can't stop thinking about the night he and Kurt spent together. He knows that he shouldn't, that Kurt had expressly stated several times that they were just friends, but he can't help himself. Everything about it had felt absolutely _right_, like that was where Blaine was meant to spend the rest of his life – with Kurt. And he knows that if he was going to be with Kurt for the rest of forever, then he needs to flat out tell Kurt how he feels and get him to admit that he feels the same, because Blaine knows he does.

And the only way he can do that is by calling him.

He stares down at his phone, at the picture of Kurt he'd taken at the wedding, all smiles and bright blue eyes. He doesn't understand why he's nervous – this is Kurt, after all. Kurt, the love of his life, the person who knows him better than he knows himself, his _Kurt_. He knows that Kurt would never judge him, even if he wasn't ready to vocalize his own feelings. Taking a deep breath, trying to organize his thoughts so he didn't sound like a blabbering idiot, he hit the green call button, putting the phone against his ear.

It rang twice and then he heard, "Hello?" in a voice that was definitely not Kurt's. It was deeper, rougher, and British.

Blaine's heart sank. This must be the someone Kurt had mentioned sort of seeing. It must have been more serious than Kurt had let on, which made Blaine wonder if he'd just been caught up in the wedding emotions or, even worse, using him. "Uh, hi. Is uh, is Kurt there?"

"He's sleeping right now, but I could take a message."

"Just – could you tell him that Blaine called?" The guy assured him that he would and Blaine hung up, flinging himself backwards on his bed, the feeling that his whole world was crashing down around him yet again settling in his stomach.

Not even ten minutes later, his phone rang, Kurt's voice singing Blackbird filling the room. (Every time Blaine heard it, he was reminded of the time Kurt had begrudgingly allowed him to record it, on the grounds that Blaine sing Teenage Dream so Kurt could set it as his own ringtone.) He fumbled for his phone, answering it with a shaky, "H-Hello?"

"Blaine?" He smiled at the sound of Kurt's voice, which never failed to make him get those cliché butterflies in his stomach. "Adam said you called." Adam. The guy had a name now, which made it all the more real and awful. "So what's up? Is my dad okay?"

"What – no, your dad's fine. It's just, well, it doesn't matter anymore." He sighed, staring at a crack in his ceiling (he should probably fix that) willing himself not to cry.

"Everything you say matters, Blaine. So, come on, tell me." Blaine could practically hear Kurt's smile and couldn't stop himself from thinking that Adam probably made Kurt smile the way Blaine used to.

"I can't stop thinking about you," he blurted out. "That's not anything new because I haven't thought about anything but you for the past two years, but right now it's – it's, I don't want to say worse because that makes it sound like a bad thing, but it's – more intense? I just keep thinking about Valentine's Day and – I can't just be friends with you. It hurts too much." Kurt was quiet for longer than Blaine was comfortable with. "Kurt, are you still there?"

"… Why did you think that that didn't matter?" he finally asked, his voice soft.

"Because Adam answered your phone," Blaine admitted. "I thought that maybe that night didn't mean as much to you as it did to me."

Kurt laughed like he couldn't believe what Blaine was saying. "Oh, poor, sweet, innocent Blaine," he teased. "Adam was over here because he was helping me study for my theater history class because he's a senior and he's already taken it. And I've gotten like two hours of sleep in the past few days so I just fell asleep."

"So nothing happened?" He couldn't help the hopeful tone that crept into his voice. Just the thought that he might actually have another chance with Kurt was enough to put him on cloud nine.

"Nothing happened," Kurt affirmed. "You've ruined me for all other men, Mr. Anderson."

"Have I now?" Blaine flirted, urging Kurt to go on.

"Mhmm. Wanna know what I was dreaming about during my nap?"

"What's that?"

"You. Your hands all over me, the way your mouth felt on my neck, how the bruises on my hips didn't fade for _days_."

"Kurt…" Blaine whined, feeling himself getting hard.

"When's your spring break?"

Well, that was definitely not what he'd expected. "Um. The first week of April, I think. I'd have to check. Why?"

"Think there's any way you could fly out here to come see me? I miss you." Blaine could picture the pout on Kurt's face and it shouldn't have been as hot as it was.

"I miss you, too. And, yeah, I think I can manage that."

"Good because I want to see the look on your face when we get back together."

Blaine almost dropped his phone. "W-What?"

"I think you heard me." Damn, Blaine didn't know where Kurt learned to be such a fucking tease, but he definitely liked it.

"So we're…"

"… Still just friends, yep," Kurt giggled. "At least until spring break. Talk to you later, B."

The line went dead before Blaine could say anything else and he flopped backwards onto his bed, completely exhausted. "Fuck," he swore under his breath.

Kurt Hummel was going to be the death of him.

* * *

So, that was that. I fell in love with aggressive, teasing, sexy Kurt and I'm never going to get over it, so I'm sorry (except not really) if you don't like him.

Furthermore, this is the first of four stories that my brain decided to come up with after the episode so keep an eye out for those!

Review!


End file.
